Akko's an alpha
by Kitsflame
Summary: Diana didn't know Akko was an alpha before break started, however as their second year at Luna Nova begins. How will she handle this new Akko. How will Akko deal with Diana being so close all the time.
1. Akko's an Alpha

**Akko's An Alpha : Diana's needs her Alpha**

Diana always was the best at almost everything magical but normal human interaction, She sometimes was a total spaz. Today was the start of a new school year at Luna Nova, Diana was ready for pretty much every scenario, She was an omega after all. Unexpected Heats, Blather-mouth Betas, Aggressive Alphas, and even Other Omegas. However she was not prepared for one, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari being an Alpha.

She had presented 3 weeks before the end of their first year at Luna Nova, with a heat so intense she felt like dying. She spent that whole week with Akko, constantly visiting her in the omega's heat chambers. Akko was there every day after class, she had spent hours upon hours with Diana. She was always doing something for Diana that entire week.

So returning to where we were.

Diana was so unprepared. Being a legacy of Luna Nova's founders she arrived a week early with a few other students. The dorms quickly filling up team by team. They gave returning witches one week seven days to arrive and settle in before classes started up full swing. You could come late but that means you have to be prepared for a lecture and possible detention for the following week. Diana had Arrived day one and Hannah and Barbara arrived day two. Followed by green team on day 3, 4, and 5. On day 6, Lotte and Sucy arrived. The day of orientation, at 6 in the morning Akko arrived on her own broom. She finally managed to fly on her own. The last week of school with a crash course with Amanda O'Neill she learned plenty of dangerous flight patterns and few safe ones.

To Diana's knowledge Akko mainly practiced the safe ones under Diana's watchful eye.

**Day 7 : Orientation Day **

Orientation Day had been quite uneventful even so Diana the was always the one to rise with the sun. She was first to spot Akko on Academy grounds. She met up with her immediately.

"Akko!" she shouted, waving her hand high above her head.

"Akko!" she shouted again still waving. Seeing that she had caught her attention.

Akko had dropped everything that she was doing and ran straight towards Diana. Diana stopped her waving and stood still. Waiting for Akko to meet her there.

"Diana, you smell so good." Akko said as she made it to Diana.

"What?" Diana said, before taking a deep breath. She smelt an Alpha but there were only two people other than she and Akko out right now and it was Lotte_(an Omega)_ and Sucy_(an Alpha)_. They had been scent marking each other since the whole missile crisis last year. So it wasn't them. It was Akko.

"Akko, your an Alpha and thank you. You smell wonderful as well." Diana Said. It was no lie.

"_Shit, Akko smells like cinnamon and vanilla." Diana thought._

Diana had the instant need to stay need Akko all day long. Maybe all night, who knows.

Akko stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around Diana. Diana felt Akkos toned arms flex as she squeezed her in a hug. Then she had realized Akko was towering over her by at least a 6 or 7 inches. She was pressed right up against Akko's chest and she hugged Akko back. She was beginning to purr within seconds. Akko had that effect on her. She couldn't help it. Then she heard it Akko's own purr a low grumble, rolling in her chest.

"I missed you, Diana. So much." Akko said happily.

"I missed you as well, Akko." Diana replied.

They held each other for a few minutes. Until they heard a cough or two.

"Ok, guys you haven't moved for 5 minutes. And may I remind you that second years have to be settled in by orientation." Lotte said. She sounded reluctant to say anything. She didn't want to start a fight with another omega on accident.

'_It happened once with Sucy. Never Again!' Lotte thought. _

Reluctantly they pulled Apart and Akko quickly ran back to her things. Picking them up in a flash she was back at Diana's side with all her things ready to head to the dorms.

"Okay, lead the way guys." Akko said.

"Well follow me, then,"Diana said, "We are one door down from each other. On the same floor."

"Yup let's follow Diana." Sucy simply said.

**The dorm hall: Right in front of red team's new room**

"This is your new room as Sucy and Lotte can tell you. Green team is next door and my team is next to them." Diana said swiftly and calmly.

"Well, you best get settled Akko, so we won't be late to the 2nd years orientation. You know how the professors can be." Diana finished. Mere seconds later she was pulled into another hug by Akko this one felt different though. Akko had scent marked her and Diana had just as fast marked Akko back.

"_Did I just mark Akko because she marked me. What is happening. I don't mind though. Its feels nice to have an alpha, all to myself, and such a sweet one," Diana thought, _

"_Wait a second, I called Akko Mine, Why?" _

Diana had to find out later but after about 30 seconds of realizing what she was doing she gently pushed Akko away.

"Akko go get settled and I will see you in a few hours for orientation." Diana said. As she quickly headed back to her room.

_**12 noon**_

Akko had frantically settled in. She had an omega to follow. Diana was hers and no one else's, Akko wouldn't have it any other way. She felt the intense need and want to have Diana by her at any cost. She would do almost anything for her. So Akko was ready for any sort of gruelling tutoring, and Diana was the best tutor she could find.

'_Was I always this possessive towards Diana.'Akko thought._

**Tis I Kitsflame back at it again. With a lwa fanfic. I'm a lovely person.**


	2. Diana's heeds her Alpha's warnings

**Diana's heeds her Alpha's warnings**

The day went off without a hitch. No explosions. No jinxes. No dangerous problems that the second years had to take care of. Not even a single one of Sucy's potions. Akko was patient, she waited, like a calm alpha. At 2 when the assembly finally ended Akko was on Diana's heels like a cat to catnip.

"So Diana, would you mind tutoring me this year? I am taking Magic Linguistics 202 this year and if anyone is fluent, I'm sure it's you." Akko said with a blush and chuckle.

"Akko, I'd be glad to help you. You were right about me knowing Magic Linguistics, my mother taught it to me I'd be glad to help you as well." Diana said.

"So are you doing anything else today, I know we don't have classes for another 2 days and was wondering if you'd like to go one a date tomorrow in town? I know I'm being pretty forward b-but I-I um.. Can't help it. It can even be a study date." Akko eventually stuttered the reminder if her question out.

"Akko, I'm glad you asked me out, because I'm positive that I would have spent the next half month in silent agony that is until I most likely jumped you during my next heat, or your rut. Although it would not be as graceful I accept your invite to a date." Diana said with little embarrassment.

**The rest of the day was spent settling in.** Akko still on Diana like her shadow.

At dinner Akko had practically glued herself to Diana, She was not about to let another alpha near her omega. Her inner Alpha had urged to possess, to hide, to claim. So she remained close to Diana. Diana on the other hand didn't mind this new side of Akko she found it calming even, back at home surrounded by her Alpha Aunt Darryl and her beta cousins had left Diana a bit antsy. Diana had kept to herself most of the break. Studying, training and practicing new and old spells. It was only 30 minutes till dinners end and the pair loathed the fact they had to separate. Yet they clung to each other longer.

"Diana, I don't want to say goodnight just yet. We have to go to bed soon."Akko whined out.

"I know, Akko, it seems to have slipped my mind however. They told me earlier just before the opening ceremony, that we, Diana Cavendish and Atsuko Kagari, are to do patrol in the halls Monday, Friday and Sunday nights. They said they figure that you can't get caught if you are the patrol. Just so you know our first patrol is tonight at 9:30 and goes to midnight so we don't have class until 9:45 on patrol days." Diana calmly explained.

"Really Diana we are to patrol in pairs now. That seems reasonable, I guess they were tired of giving me detention and deemed it fit that I am watched by none other than the school's prodigy. Not that I have an issue, because I am in fact smitten with said prodigy." Akko said slowly starting to fluster.

"So my Alpha, I must be off to prepare for tonight. I will see you at 9:30 on the dot. Our patrol should be pretty easy." Diana purred. Akko slowly became putty in Diana's sight. Akko purred back.

"Ok, Diana, my sweet omega, I will see you later." the mushy alpha looked a bit sad as her Omega walked away.

**In Blue team's room…**

Diana paced in an awkward fashion. The fact that she had called Akko her Alpha had slipped her mind. Then she realized she had never been so nervous in her life as she was now, her first patrol with Akko since they got back to Luna Nova. By this point already the rest of the blue team had arrived at the dorm. Hannah and Barbara simply watched Diana pace and worry herself until Hannah interjected.

"Diana, calm down Akko already likes you she literally has been scent marking you all day, no need to be so nervous. She will be too busy drooling over you to cause any trouble, for anyone but you of course, Diana." Hannah said with a chuckle. Diana finally seemed to calm down if only for a second.

Then is was Barbara's turn to speak,"By the way Akko has been outside our door for the last 5 minutes if you didn't notice, Diana, she is pacing just as much as you are." Barbara smiled.

Diana thought and smiled 'foolish Alpha of mine', shaking her head and puffing her chest she readied herself to spend half the night with her Alpha.

Diana quickly bid Hannah and Barbara good evening and was at the door when she heard a groan of pain and then a whimper.

**Diana says Yes.**

"Diana will never like a clumsy Alpha like me. I'm not rough like Amanda or even scary like Sucy, I'm not even good at magic, most of my spells backfire, just always." Akko worried herself. She had been so busy in her own self pity that she hadn't noticed Diana opened the door to look at her Alpha. She wore a smile on her face, and in her eyes, love poured from them. Diana was crying, tears of worry, tears of joy.

"Akko, Dear, I don't believe you have to be rough or scary to be my Alpha, you just need to be you. You are so many things that you don't see yet, and all the things you don't believe you can do. I like you purely for you, yes, you are clumsy, over inclusive, maybe even over adamant about certain things but that is just you, and some of your many qualities I love about you. Also with me as your tutor and Prof. Chariot you can do anything with your believing heart." Diana finished as she wiped the last of her tears away, and stepping closer to Akko who had fallen who had slowly fallen to her knees at Diana's every word.

"Thank you, Diana, you have been with me through so much, We stopped a missle together by the nine. You are right I should not be so down about what I can't do now and focus on what I can try now. That which brings me to this. Diana will you be my girlfriend?" Akko asked, and slumped to the ground even further her heart beat almost beating out of her chest.

"Akko, " was all Diana could get out before a voice was heard down the hall.

"Just say yes already, some of us have plans that get delayed the longer you are in the hallway and we very well know since yesterday, and you just arrived today. So say, Yes, and move on lovebirds." The owner of the voice was very well known, Amanda O'Neil was looking out the green teams door, when Diana looked over at the other Alpha with such a fierce gaze that Amanda almost submitted to Diana but she stilled herself and quietly retreated into the green team's room.

"That was so hot," Akko didn't mean to let those words spill from her lips but she couldn't help herself. It was hot, Diana is definitely hot when angered but I shouldn't try to incur her wrath.

Diana chuckled then leaned in towards the Alpha on the floor in front of her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"So to your question that required an answer before we were so rudely interrupted. I say yes. Yes, Absolutely, but on one condition you'll be my girlfriend and My Alpha." Diana gave Akko a wink that almost killed her. It didn't kill her but Akko sure did faint for a good 2 minutes from the nose bleed she had gotten just after Diana had kissed her.

Diana watched as her now alpha and girlfriend's eyes rolled back and froze she laughed at this time a little quieter. Akko was something else and she loved and enjoyed every second with her. She waited a few seconds before starting to cast a spell. It was a really simple live giving spell her mother had taught her, it was for minor injuries. Diana had used it a lot when she was younger.

"Sana natus est" she spoke and a flurry of green gently rained down on Akko and 30 seconds later she was up.

"Diana, I passed out didn't I. Omg I can't believe I passed out because you said yes." Akko was surprised to say the least. "But we do still have to go on patrol." and in almost a flash Akko was on her feet and seemed to be looming over Diana.

"Shall we then, Akko?" Diana said before she tried to side step Akko. Akko caught her wrist at that second and pushed her against the Blue team's door. Holding her there she looked down at Diana and leaned in for a kiss. Still holding her wrist above her head, Akko kissed Diana for what seemed like an eternity only lasted for 15 seconds.

"That was for last year, when you hit me with Murowa, the kiss is for when you helped me with the papliodia." Akko seemed unfazed any longer. Diana had never seen this side of Akko before, she found it really really attractive. She refrained from saying so a slip from her and I don't believe we would finish patrol without a few detours.

"We should go, we wouldn't want to hinder Amanda's plans any further or be any later that we already are on patrol now should we, Akko?" Diana said with a blush.

"Right, we should go." A deep red blush appeared on Akko's face at the realization of what she had done.

"I'm sorry, Diana I shouldn't have kissed you in such a way, I was kinda rude." Akko apologised as they walked.

"Akko it's fine your my girlfriend and my Alpha you don't ever need a reason to kiss me. However I have one request please refrain from doing so in class as well as while we are studying unless I request so." Diana said with a pleased voice when she saw Akko's smile.

**Akko leaves a warning.**

"I have no issue with that, Diana, I would like to impose a caveat." Akko simply slowed her rant to a stop before adding one last thing,

"Diana, I almost assaulted someone during my first rut, My parents didn't know the signs of rut, neither did I, She is my childhood friend; she came out as an omega during our first year at Luna Nova, she just finished her heat, and I saw her, and in the next second she was pinned under me struggling, I almost did something to my friend. What if I can't trust myself with you, Diana." Akko heard Diana take a breath just before she heard words.

"Akko, listen, I trust you, I believe you. I know you wouldn't hurt me intentionally, moreover you would never honestly hurt someone else on purpose. You did get off of your friend, I'm sure you did it willingly as well. I know you must have felt guilty about what you did, but I'm also sure you apologised and She forgave you instantly because I know you and how kind you are." Diana said as they continued walking.

By this time it was 11pm. After Akko's confession they idly chatted for a while. Diana kept walking and talking at quietly they were indeed in the school hallways. It was quite a calm evening no students sneaking about. We hadn't even heard a peep from anyone's familiars. The night went on calmly and they were met in the hallway by Prof. Finneran's familiar. At around 11:30 it had given the ok for them to go to bed. The were on the way back to their own team rooms, when they first could smell it, then they heard it. Giggles and then the occasional moan. Not only did Blue team's room but the Red team's have scents coming from them. So the pair quickly turned around, and promptly vanished.

**Diana's tower.**

"So Diana where do we go? Our rooms are kinda being used right now."Akko asked. Diana huffed.

"Well I have my own personal room given to me by the teachers for when I projects that are potentially hazardous to our classmates that I'm working on. I also keep one of my familiars there. She should be sleeping so let's go quietly so we don't get detention for doing exactly what they had us look out for. Come on Akko we need to get going so we can get to sleep."

They headed over to one of the many spires on the campus. Upon reaching the base of this particular spire a signal lit up, it looked like a unicorn and with a wave of Diana's wand a door opened up and the couple ascended the staircase. at the top of the stairs another door awaited. With another wave of her wand the door opened up, that lead to a full apartment layout. Diana simply walked to the farthest room and it was a bedroom and instantly Akko turned around.

"Well Diana I will go sleep out in the living room," Akko said nervously.

"Akko get back here and get in bed its large enough for the both of us." Diana said in a commanding tone.

"Diana but but bu um… Ok" Akko was purely flustered with the way Diana had commanded her so easily.

A few minutes after brushing her teeth Akko had gotten under the covers on the bed as soon as Diana was finished getting ready for bed she crawled into bed as well. Akko was facing away from the center of the bed when she felt Diana get in bed. They lay still for a minute, until Akko felt Diana slowly make her way towards her person. Akko then lay on her back to look over at Diana. However Diana didn't stop moving towards Akko, she reached Akko and sat up.

"Akko," Diana said barely a whisper,"I want to lay next to you, can I?"

"Yes." was all Akko could say before Diana was on her with her final words of the night.

"Goodnight Diana, my sweet Omega." Akko said as she started to purr.

**Hey guys hey hey hey it's me again your friendly neighborhood Slacker** **writer… eh hehehe… I really wanted to get this out sooner but I recently just got a new laptop that is easier to type and well time (I spent from 1am-7am typing) to finish typing this out. I had most of this on paper tehe. but I'm back. If anyone need clarification just pm me or even leave a comment. I should respond. Well this has been a hot minute, but Kitsflame signing in once more.**


End file.
